Compilation
by snowbabygurl
Summary: These are from Live Journal that I found forgot I had put on one of the pages. Decided to post over here. Each chapter is a different story, many different characters involved. Range from K-M but just think M to be safe. Read Warnings on all stories if they have them. Most are Slash but there are a couple Het. Each characters names are next to the chapter title on each page.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: These entries are short one shots or stories I have found over on Live journal that I never had a chance to bring over here. Each chapter is a different story. I will put the titles in the chapter titles.

Warnings: Most are slash. There is some sexual stuff in some of them and a couple of them have incest. There will be warnings posted at the start of each story that needs them please read.

1\. Finally Hearing (Marcus/Theo)

I never thought I would walk into my room and find my best friend and roommate sitting at a conjured table, roses and wine glasses sitting in the middle of it. His shoulders were shaking like he was crying making me worry. I looked upon his strong frame and saw the muscles that I so intently watched grow over the years spasm and all I wanted to do was walk over and wrap my arms around him.

I stood there shocked and wondering if his girlfriend had broken up with him. He slowly turned around and our eyes locked, his tears running out of them. I finally found my voice as I stepped slightly closer.

"Marcus? what is going on?" I asked waving my hand toward the table then back to him. "Did your girl leave you?" He laughed and lowered his gaze from my own.

"I never had a girl Theo." He responded standing up and walking over to me. He stopped right in front of me making my breath hitch. "There never was a girl." His hand came up and lifted my chin so my eyes were now looking right into his. I have been wishing for this, hoping my unrequited feelings would be returned.

I felt our breath mingle for a mere second before his lips were on mine. I took a sharp intake of breath before I started to respond, wrapping my arms around his strong shoulders and pulling him closer. We finally pulled apart when breathing was needed and looked into each others eyes yet again.

"Marcus, what?" I asked before he placed a finger upon my lips.

"I was crying because I couldn't help but continue to think the one person I love with all my heart didn't feel the same way. When you came in here I had this set up for you to tell you everything. I love you Theo." He looked at me with worry and fear behind his eyes and I smiled.

"I love you to Marcus, always have." He leaned down and kissed me again, sending chills of happiness down my spine, knowing this was the man I would spend the rest of my life with.


	2. Great Life

2\. Great Life (Harry/Draco)

Draco stood in his small kitchen, waving his wand around, thinking about how his life had ended up this way. He wouldn't say he was unhappy; but he knew things could have ended differently after the war. Where he once lived in a mansion; he now found himself living in a small flat in the middle of Muggle London.

His father had spent a good three years behind the walls of Azkaban prison and the moment he was released, Draco was disowned. Not for betraying his father and the Dark Lord in the war, not for siding with the Muggles, but for who he chose to love.

Draco felt a small smile play out upon his lips as he felt warm arms wrap around his waist and a small kiss placed upon the back of his neck. He maneuvered himself so he could now face the person he loved with all his heart and his smile grew.

"What were you thinking so intently about love?"

"Not a lot, love. Just how great my life is right now, Harry." Draco replied.

He couldn't help but laugh when he felt himself being lifted from the floor and placed on the counter. His legs automatically wrapping around Harry's waist, pulling him in closer.

They kissed passionately for a few moments before Harry pulled away, leaving his hands on Draco's face so he could stare into his eyes.

"I love you." Harry whispered before running his hands down Draco's sides and pulled his waist against his groin.

Draco could feel how excited Harry was but he didn't want to do anything in the kitchen at this moment. They were expecting guests and he didn't want them walking in when they were in the middle of making love. He smiled against Harry's lips and slowly, gently pushed him away, letting his legs dangle down against the counters edge.

"What's wrong love?" Harry asked.

"Ron and Hermione will be here ant any moment with the kids. I'm sure you don't want your god-children seeing you starkers when they enter the house." Draco laughed at Harry, knowing he wanted some loving in the kitchen.

"I understand. Let's get ready for the cute little monsters to take over the house." Harry walked away with a smile on his lips and a look in his eyes that told Draco they were going to finish this later.


	3. Nervous

3\. Nervous (Draco/ Justin)

Draco stood off to the side of the hall, waiting. Waiting was always the hardest thing to do for him. Ever since he realized he could get what he wanted, whenever he wanted it, he hated to wait. This was different however; he wanted to make sure he did this right.

He knew his father would kill him if he knew what he was about to do, and who he was about to do it to, but he didn't care. He would never care about anything his father ever had to say again if this person just said yes to him.

He ran one hand down to flatten his green tie to his chest as he started to shake. He was nervous for one of the only times in his life and he wanted to back out. That was until he saw the Great Hall doors open up and the students start to file out. He looked down to the object in his hand and started to move forward.

He saw the Hufflepuff's file out of the room finally and the person he was waiting for smile to his friends. Draco's heart skipped a beat hoping that the smile would be playing on that face while he talked to him. He could only hope that he had shown in the past couple weeks that blood purity wasn't for him any longer, neither was carrying on the Malfoy name.

"Justin." Draco stated as he walked in front of the Hufflepuff boy.

Justin's friends looked in-between the curly haired teen and Draco with suspicion. Draco moved slightly closer with one hand behind his back making Justin back up looking at the hiding hand.

"Oh." Draco mouthed as he saw the frightened expression on the handsome boys face and pulled his hand out from behind him, making Justin jump. "These are for you." Draco handed over the bouquet of Yellow Roses to Justin.

"Are they hexed, am I going to get warts or something when I smell them?" Justin asked eyeing the flowers.

"No. Merlin this is going to be harder than I thought." Draco whispered to himself as he dropped his hand holding the flowers to his side.

"I wanted to ask you out, but I can tell from the way you are acting what the answer already is. I'm sorry for disturbing you." Draco said before turning around and walking away, hating himself for being so weak.

"Malfoy…..Draco wait." He heard called from behind him, making him stop and turn around to see Justin running down the hall towards him.

"I would love to; go on a date with you I mean." Justin blushed.

"Really?" Draco's face broke out into a smile and he handed the roses over to Justin.

"How could I say no to someone who gives me my favorite flowers?" Justin smirked before leaning over and giving Draco a kiss on the cheek, then running off leaving a speechless Draco behind.


	4. From afar

4\. From Afar (Theo/Colin)

Theo sat back in the library, books opened in front of him, watching the flashes of a camera from the corner of his eye. He wasn't actually interested in what the person was taking pictures of, just the photographer himself. He saw as the other Slytherin's started to walk towards the  
boy and circle around him. He knew this wasn't going to end well, so he slowly put his quill down and started to rise from his seat.

When he was only a foot away he could hear some of the conversation coming from his housemates. He saw the camera hang loosely in the younger boys hands as his head was hanging low to his chest. He knew he had to do something; he didn't want to see this boy hurt, not ever.

"So Creevey, who are you stalking now with that camera of yours? You know you could be the top of your class if you put more efforts into studying and not in stalking." Draco laughed at the petite boy.

"Look, I'm not an Intellectual- I just like to take pictures. It's not stalking." Colin replied making Theo smirk behind Draco.

"Malfoy." Theo finally spoke up, making his housemate jump and spin around to glare at him.

"Yes Nott?" Draco replied.

"Why don't you leave Colin to his pictures and you stick with your books." Just when Draco was about to reply a teacher walked by the group, eying them suspiciously.

"Your lucky today Creevey." Draco turned around to say before nodding to the others to following him.

When everyone was gone Theo stood there staring at Colin. The boy was still looking to the ground and didn't look like he was going to move anytime soon. Theo moved forward and lifted Colin's face with his finger under his chin.

"Don't let them get to you. Your pictures are amazing, just like you." Theo saw the shock in Colin's eyes and smiled.

He didn't give the boy time to respond, he just turned and walked away, leaving him speechless with his camera. Theo knew that in time he would talk more with the boy that had caught his attention so long ago, but right now he needed to stay watching from afar, protecting and letting him grow on his own.


	5. Dinner news

5\. Dinner News (Harry/Theo)

Harry glanced at his watch one more time while he waited nervously for his lover of three years to show up to the tiny restaurant he made reservations at. A bottle of Henriot Wine and a platter of Chocolate covered strawberries, his lovers favorites, waiting on the table in front of him. When the bell above the door rang he looked up and smiled at seeing his lover walking over to the table, with an equally large smile upon his own face.

"Hello love." The other man stated as he leaned down and gave Harry a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Glad you could make it. Sorry I took you away from your work." Harry apologized. His lover worked at his own book shop, the quiet Slytherin opened it up the moment he graduated from Hogwarts.

"That's fine, I had Mione take over." Harry laughed while his lover placed a Strawberry, chocolate side first into his mouth.

"I have some news." Harry said making the other man stop eating for a few moments.

"I hope nothing bad."

"I don't think it is, but we have never talked about this before and I don't know how you will react." Harry hung his head until he felt gentle fingers lifting his face up so he could lock eyes with the blue orbs of his lover.

"Just say it Love."

"I'm Pregnant." Harry said and quickly found himself standing and being embraced in a passionate kiss from the other.

"Oh god, you had me so worried. This is the best thing in the world. Now let's eat." Harry's heart raced as the happiness inside of him wanted to escape at seeing Theo continue to smile and want to talk only about the upcoming member to their little family.


	6. Wanting to join in

6\. Wanting to join in (Draco/Harry/Ron)

He sat back and watched the two of them, as usual. It became his new obsession, sitting back and watching them. He always had this feeling that there was something more to their friendship than just mere friendship, and he wanted in. He wanted in on the smiles, the touches, the company, he just wanted in on what they had together.

"Malfoy." He heard called from behind as he was walking back to his dorm, Turning around he saw them walking swiftly trying to catch up to him.

"What do you want?" He sneered, trying to keep his mask in place for the time being.

"We have seen you watching us allot lately, why is that?" The red head asked as he circled around him, smiling to the other boy in the group.

"Shut it Weasel, you're seeing things." Draco tried to walk around him and continue on his way but the other stopped him with a gentle hand on his arm.

"Ever here the expression, the more the merrier Malfoy?" The boy asked making Draco's eyes widen in shock. "We just thought that maybe you would like to join us."

"Potter, why would you think that I would want to join you and Weasel in anything?"

"I can see the longing in your eyes Draco." Hearing Harry say his name with list in his voice made Draco move slightly closer, without even realizing it.

"See you know you want to , so why don't you just put down that mask and follow us." Harry smiled as he wrapped his hand around Draco's, pulling him along to follow them back to their room.


	7. Bathroom break

7\. Bathroom Break (Albus/Scorpius, Draco/Harry, Albus/Scorpius/Draco)  
Warnings: Graphic Sexual content, Slash, Threesome...Everyone is of age.

Albus groaned as he rolled out of bed, knowing he was going to be late to meet his father and his lover for tea. What ever possessed his father to agree to tea time at Harrods was beyond him. He was only going for two reasons and neither one his father would understand.

After throwing his clothes on he made his way out of his apartment and towards the place he was to meet the three men. When he walked into the doors he stood still, looking for where his father was sitting, smiling once he saw him and the other two men talking.

"Hello Father, Mr. Malfoy, Scorpius." Al smiled brightly at the other two men when he said each of their names. He took his place next to Scorpius and across from Draco, like every other week they met here.

"So how has your week been Albus?" His father asked as he held his lovers hand.

"It's been fine." Al smiled as he brought one of his hands below the table and placed it on Scorpius' thigh, squeezing gently. He loved making the other man hold back the groans as he pleaded with his eyes for him to stop.

As his father was talking, going on about his week, Al ran his hand higher on Scorpius' leg, touching the outline of his hardening cock. He also brought one of his feet up to run along the leg of the man sitting across from him.

Draco jumped slightly, making Harry look at him asking if he was alright. Albus smirked into his hand as he saw Scor give him a nasty look. To calm his lover down he slowly unzipped his fly and placed his hand inside, squeezing the hardened flesh underneath.

Scor grabbed his hand and tried to remove it, making Albus squeeze even harder. He loved causing these two men to loose themselves in public, it made him harder than hell and he couldn't wait to be alone with them.

He took his foot and ran it up Draco's leg, resting it just below his cock and wiggled his toes. Draco coughed into his napkin, glaring at Al before he excused himself from the table. Albus waited a couple of minutes before he followed Draco's lead.

Upon entering he pushed open the stall that Draco was now in and pushed the man against the wall. He placed his lips over the older mans and wrapped his hand in his hair. He gave no room for protest and smiled into his lips when he felt someone else press in behind him.

"Took you long enough Scor." He smiled.

"Merlin we shouldn't be doing this, but damn Al must you play with us in front of your father?" He heard Scorpius ask

He was fully exposed now to both of them and his breath hitched as Draco knelt before him and took his very hard cock into his mouth. A moan escaped Albus as he bucked his hips, sending his cock to the back of the mans throat.

He suddenly felt the wetness of Scorpius' tongue breach his entrance as he nipped at his hole. He loved having so much stimulation at once, having both these gorgeous men playing with him.

Scorpius removed his tongue, licking up his crack, back and up his neck. Albus couldn't help but scream out in pleasure as Scor bit down on his neck as he entered him, shoving himself balls deep and hitting his prostate on the first try. He felt Draco suck harder and Scorpius bucked faster behind him and he couldn't take much more. He grabbed Draco's hair and pressed farther into his mouth as he exploded. Clenching his muscles on Scorpius cock and feeling his lover fill him up with his own seed. Exhausted and sated they quickly dressed and made their way to the door.

"Well did you three have fun in there? Next time just ask me to join." The three men looked at each other for a moment before laughing. Al now knew that he would never have to give either of those men up, he just had to add one more to the equation.


	8. finding Strength

8\. Finding Strength (Severus/Remus)

Severus sat in the back of the library reading his favorite book of Quotes, "Quotes to live by". He continued to read and re-read the same Quote over and over again, "Love is like war; easy to begin but very hard to stop".

He felt that this Quote represented his life right now, having just tried to break up with his secret lover. He found the other boy making love with his real boyfriend in the astronomy tower and knew right then he would never have his whole heart to himself. The moment Severus was in the same room with him however, he chickened out and ravished the other boy instead.

It was very easy to fall in love with the other boy, he was rather quiet and very smart, two things Severus loved in a relationship. Someone to talk to but who wouldn't interrupt when you spoke. He could lay with his lover for hours just listening to his heart beating under his head.

He knew that his love was dating someone else, but he couldn't bring himself to not fall in love with him. He had hoped that one day they could actually be together, truly together. He slammed the book closed and left it on the table as he went to go find his lover for the last time.

He continued saying the same thing over and over in his head, "I will break it off with him now." He had to do it now while he had that Quote in his head. He needed to prove the Quote wrong and quickly break it off and walk away.

He found his lover with his friends, but that didn't falter his steps, he walked over to them with confidence he never even thought he had. He caught eyes with his lover before he spoke, he wanted to make sure he knew he was there.

"Lupin. I need a word with you." He saw the other three boys mouths drop open and they were about to protest until his lover spoke up.

"Lead the way." Severus turned back around to go around the nearest corner, out of ear shot of the others.

When they were out of sight he found himself backed against the wall with Remus' arms locking him in place. He took his hands and pushed him away by the chest, receiving a confused look in return.

"It's over Remus. I know you never intend to leave Black and I can't do this anymore." Severus tried to walk away but was pulled back.

"What? No, I love you Severus." Remus tried to kiss him but he pulled all his inner strength and pushed him away again.

"No. I love you. You never loved me if you choose to stay with Black. Goodbye Remus." Severus looked into his lovers eyes one last time and quickly left him standing him in the hall. He cried himself to sleep that night and for many nights after, wishing things were different


	9. One more time

9\. One more time (Fred/George/Draco)

The candles flickered in the Room of Requirement as two mischievous read heads hunched over a map. They were looking intently at the piece of paper, watching the many students roaming the halls. Simultaneously they tapped their wands on the paper stating the words to make the drawing disappear, "Mischief Managed".

They found their lovely prey and quickly made their way along the halls, ignoring everyone that wanted to stop them. Smiling at each other along the way and nodding in silent agreement on what they were about to do.

The moment they came upon the dead end hall in the bottom of the dungeons they couldn't help but laugh, causing the poor bloke at the end of the hall to jump and spin around to stare at them.

"What are you two doing down here, get the hell out of the dungeons now!" The blonde boy smirked at them, thinking he could scare them away.

"Now why on earth," Fred started.

"Would we want to do that for?" George finished, both boys started to flank the blonde, making him look around for a way to escape.

"Don't think you will be able to get away from us this time little one." Fred smirked finally coming up to the boys side and wrapping an arm around him.

"Just leave me alone." The blonde tried, hoping the older boys would just leave.

"You didn't say that the other night when we had you underneath us, begging for more." George smiled as he started placing small kisses along the blondes face, loving the feel of the boy's body starting to respond to their presence.

"It was a mistake. I, oh god." Fred had just slid his hand into the blondes pants and was rapidly stroking the hardening member. "One more time. Ahhhh. That's it." The blonde finally gave in and let the two red heads drag him down the hall.

"We knew you would give in Draco, and we definitely know this won't be the last time." George stated as they made it to their destination and laid their prey out on the bed.


	10. house arrest

10\. House Arrest (Lucius/Harry)

It was a year after the fall of the Voldemort and Harry was now an Auror. His very first assignment was to follow up with the Malfoy family, following their year end house arrest.

He was to speak to the two remaining members of the family and report back to the Ministry his recommendations of freedom. He already knew he would agree with at least Draco's half. After the trial Harry made it a point to visit the other man and they had a very good friendship now.

Harry was a little weary on having to talk to Lucius however. Draco had said after his mother passed away, Lucius was a different man.

Some hours later, Harry had already spoken to Draco and was now awaiting Lucius to arrive in the room. When the door opened, Harry felt his jaw drop, there stood the once feared pure-blooded wizard dressed in muggle clothing. Harry had never seen a more gorgeous sight then Lucius Malfoy in muggle clothing.

"Mr. Potter if you would so kindly close you mouth and stop ogling me that would be fantastic." He heard Lucius chuckle.

"Yeah sorry Sir. Of course you know why I am here, so shall we begin?" Harry received a nod in response.

Hours later the meeting was coming to a close and Harry went to stand. He knew he would give his recommendation to let these two off of house arrest, and couldn't wait to get away from this man standing in front of him. After their hands connected, Lucius held firmly looking into Harry's eyes.

"Harry, can I assume that through-out our entire meeting you were having little fantasies about me?" Lucius gave one of those damn Malfoy smirks that made Harry want to melt into the carpet. Harry felt his mouth go dry and he couldn't find himself able to respond.

He watched behind heavy eyes as Lucius moved closer to him. The older man wrapped a hand into Harry's hair and pulled him into a kiss. Harry felt himself melting into the other man a little before his mind finally cleared. He pulled back quickly, glaring daggers into Lucius' eyes.

"Don't you dare think that you can try and persuade me into telling the Ministry to free you by hitting on me Mr. Malfoy." Harry pulled his hand free turning towards the door.

"That's not what I was doing Harry. I have watched you here with my son for the past year and only wanted to get to know you better myself. Please forgive me." Harry turned around, shock evident on his face.

"You should have went about it in a different way Lucius." He watched as the man walked slowly up to him and grabbed his hand back.

"Fine. After I can leave this house would you care to go to dinner with me?" Lucius asked

"That would be fine Lucius. I'll keep in contact." Before Harry could remove his hand, Lucius pulled him into another mind blowing kiss.


	11. Love of a Black

11\. love of a black (Regulus/Remus)

Regulus sat back in the library, watching his brother and his friends. He knew that they would be headed out to the shrieking shack any minute now and then he only had to wait until morning to see his lover again. He had always known that Remus was a were-wolf and he wanted nothing  
more than to be able to help him when ever he had the chance.

Hours had passed as he sat on the ground in the tunnel leading away from the school. His brother and James had left Remus a little over five minutes ago. He quickly made his way into the shack, chocolate in his hand. He knew Remus loved the stuff, especially after he had gone through the change.

He was shocked when he came upon the room where Remus was currently sleeping. The other boy must have just changed back, for he was laying naked and shivering upon the floor. Regulus stood staring over the naked form of his lover and quickly moved to cover him up.

When Remus awoke their eyes locked and Regulus knew that this was the boy that he would switch sides for. As long as Remus stayed by his side he would gladly defy the dark lord when the time came. Remus raised his arm slowly, motioning for him to lay down with him, Regulus gladly took the invitation and wrapped his body around the one on the floor. He let himself drift of to sleep, not caring if his brother showed back up or not. The only care he had was laying in his lovers arms and helping him be as comfortable as he could be.


	12. Secret Love

12\. Secret Love (Blaise/Harry)

Blaise sat alone in the Slytherin commons thinking about his secret lover. Harry had approached him at the beginning of the year and told him, rather boldly, that he wanted him. He had thought it would only turn out to be a one off, but six months later and they were still meeting, secretively . Blaise hadn't even looked at another person since the first time with Harry and he wanted nothing more than to make this finally public. He just didn't think Harry would want that, since he never really paid him any type of attention around anyone else.

Harry was alone in the astronomy tower, silently wishing he was in the Slytherin Commons with Blaise. He knew his lover was sitting there alone, hopefully thinking of him in return. He didn't know what he was thinking when he finally grew the balls to tell the other boy he wanted him. He just couldn't hold it in any longer. He also knew with the other boy being a Slytherin that he would have to keep this a secret. It killed  
him everyday not being able to tell people, but he knew Blaise didn't want it any other way.

Harry arrived in the Slytherin commons under his invisibility cloak spotting Blaise sitting sadly on a couch. Seeing no one else around he quickly pulled the cloak off and smiled when he saw Blaise swiftly move towards him.

"Harry what are you doing here?" Blaise asked and Harry quickly pulled the other boy in for a heart stopping kiss.

"I want more than this, I want everything with you Blaise." Harry stated, staring at the shock evident in Blaise' eyes.

"Oh God Harry, I want that too." Blaise said, making Harry smile, before he pulled Blaise back to him.


	13. Sudden Confession

13\. Sudden confession (Lorcan/Lysander) (Lysander/Scorpius)

warnings: Slash, incest, graphic sexual content.

The common room was utterly quiet, except for the sounds of low moaning and heavy breathing. Two bodies were intertwined on the couch in front of the fire. The rest of the Gryffindor students were down at the ball, having a great time. The two people in the room couldn't care less about anything other than themselves. They never noticed that one shy Hufflepuff was standing just inside the common room door, watching and silently crying.

"God's Scor you taste so good." Lysander stated as he placed his mouth back on his friends leaking cock. Scorpius bucked his hips up into the warm mouth that was devouring him.

"Oh god." The figure standing in the door whispered out, once the scene in front of him actually set in. When Lysander looked up from the couch his heart stopped when he saw who was standing there.

"Lorcan, wait." His brother didn't listen however and bolted from the room. Lysander couldn't understand why his brother was so upset about the situation but he needed to go find out. He quickly apologized to Scorpius and told him he should return to his own house.

Lysander chased his brother all the way out to the edge of the forbidden forest. Just when he thought his brother was going to stop running, he bolted in between the trees. Lysander's heart nearly dropped as he ran as fast as he could to catch Lorcan. Once he was close enough he tackled his brother to the ground.

"What the hell Lorcan. Do you want to get us killed." He looked down at his brothers tear stained face and suddenly felt sad.

"Just leave me alone, go back to fucking Scor." Lorcan spat out as he bucked his hips up into his brother to try and throw him off. suddenly stopping when he realized that wasn't the best thing to do.

"Why are you so upset about that. You have known I am gay for years."

"It's not that you are gay. It's... It's.. just get off me." Lorcan felt his cock responding to his brother every time he moved and he wanted to be spared the embarrassment.

"What is it, tell me or I'm not letting you up. I hate seeing you so upset Lorcan." So instead of answering his brother with words, Lorcan bucked his hips up into him one more time and let his brother feel how hard he was.

Lorcan saw realization come across his brothers face as Lysander's whole body stilled. Slowly Lysander moved off of his brother but Lorcan quickly grabbed his waist so he wouldn't run away.

"You...I...How?" Lysander stuttered out, looking with wide eyes at his brother.

"I can't help it. I'm sorry Ly, I am. I have tried to not think of you in this ways, but I can't stop." He watched as Lysander ran a hand threw his hair licking his lips. That move made his cock a little more hard.

"I don't know what to say about this Lorcan. We're brothers, twins, I just don't." Lorcan couldn't stand when his brother got this way and quickly pulled his brother down so their lips were touching. He swept his tongue across his brothers bottom lip and heard his gasp, allowing him to push his tongue in and explore.

Lorcan thought for sure Lysander would jump off him and run off, but he pleasantly surprised when he felt Lysander grind his hips down into his and felt his brothers cock just as hard as his own. Lorcan pulled his brothers face back to look into his eyes for a moment before he spoke.

"See that is what I feel all the time. I love you Ly, just not like a brother should." Lysander looked thoughtfully at Lorcan for a moment before he stood up and offered a hand to help his brother.

"Let's get out of this forest and continue this somewhere warmer." Lorcan couldn't help but smile at his brother before they went back to the castle..


	14. Letting you know

14\. Letting you know (Albus/Scorpius)

Warning: Light sexual reference

I looked over to the Gryffindor table and nearly passed out. Everyone was eating their holiday feast, but my attention was solely on one person this entire time, Albus Potter, my best friend and the one I have longed for my whole school career. As he put a piece of meat into his mouth, some of the gravy dripped down his lips and onto his chin. His tongue slowly peaked out and licked up the mess, torturing me every second.

I have loved my friend for so long but he never seemed to get the clue. I decided this was the best English roast dinner I have ever had. He made it look like one of the most sensual things in the world. Right then and there I decided that tonight I would tell him exactly how I felt, be damn with the consequences.

I sent him a note telling him to meet me by the lake when he was done and his face lit up upon reading it, sending a jolt of excitement though out my body,. My nerves were making it so I couldn't eat any more of the meal in front of me, but I didn't really care.

After I saw him leave the Great hall I made my way to follow him, watching his arse move under those tight pants, imagining myself lined up behind him, pressing my cock into it. Shaking myself out of that fantasy I came upon him sitting under the tree next to the lake.

"Hey Scorp, you wanted to talk?" He asked as I sat next to him, he barley was able to contain his smile.

"Yeah, I finally decided to tell you a few things. I just hope we can still be friends after this." he looked at me a little confused but shook his head in understanding. Instead of saying I loved him I leaned forward and captured his lips with mine.

I felt him freeze under the touch and panic started to rise within me. Slowly i pulled away, eyes closed, praying he wouldn't kill me. As my lips left his he quickly grabbed me back to him and pressed his lips firmly to mine.

I was ecstatic, he liked me too. I couldn't believe after all this time of hiding my feelings that he responded this way. As I pulled back I placed my forehead on his, my breathing ragged and slow. Our eyes locked and I could see all the emotion shining though behind his.

"Why haven't we done this before?" I head him ask. I didn't respond with words as I pulled him into my lap, hands on his waist and lips on his. He felt like heaven, I never wanted to leave this spot ever again.

"I love you Al, always have." I said as I pulled away. seeing him smile as we laid down together watching the starts. Yes this definitely was the best English roast dinner I have ever had.


	15. Getting the truth

15\. Getting the truth (Albus Severus/Draco)

Albus had been noticing the way his potion's professor had been looking at him lately. At first it was a little disconcerting, knowing how he had not really gotten along with his father when they went to school together. After the first couple of weeks Albus couldn't deny his own feelings  
for the older man and he really wanted to know how his professor actually felt about him.

He knew he would get into a lot of trouble when he finally put his plan into motion, but at this moment in time he really couldn't come to care, thanks to his Gryffindor courage. He purposely made it so he ended up with a detention with the man, and found himself sitting in the empty classroom that night. He spotted a mug of tea sitting on his professors desk and waited patiently for the man to turn around.

When the opportunity finally presented itself, he placed a couple drops of the potion he was hiding into the drink. He watched as the man took a long drink from the tea, with a devilish grin upon his face. After a few moments of staring his professor finally spoke to him.

"Mr. Potter get back to work." Professor Malfoy said in a little annoying voice.

"I have a question for you sir, before I go back to work."

"What may that be?"

"Why do you keep staring at me in classes? How do you really feel about me Sir?" Albus moved around the desk and was now standing in front of his professor.

"I think you are gorgeous, nothing like your father, and I want to pound your arse into my desk every time I see you." Draco looked at him for a moment with a look of surprise on his face before he spoke again. "You little shit slipped me Veritaserum didn't you?"

Albus wasn't backing down and quickly covered his professors mouth with his own, happiness flooded though out his body at the news. It only took a moment before his Professor had him backed into the desk, completely letting his emotions take over.


	16. An unexpected date

16\. An unexpected date (Charlie/Blaise)

Charlie Weasley finally decided he needed a long awaited vacation from the dragon reserve he was working at and decided to return home. He regretted it the moment he walked into the house as his family wouldn't stop asking him about his life, from work to personal.

Once everyone had figured out he was still very much single, they all told him about a girl they knew that they could hook him up with. Unfortunately for them a girl is not what he wanted. he shifted uncomfortably under the close eye of Harry, who he noticed had been staring at him all night. Once the activity in the house calmed down, Charlie decided to go outside for a smoke, to clear his head and be alone.

Being alone was a hard thing to come by in this household, and he should have known better. No sooner he was standing outside, Harry came walking out and stood by him. No words were exchanged for a moment, but Harry broke the silence finally.

"I know someone that has fancied you for years, we just became friends." Harry stated.

"I told everyone inside I don't want to date right now."

"I think you would really like this person Charlie. Let me set this mystery date up and if you don't like them then I'll never do it again." Charlie looked at Harry and saw that his adopted brother really wanted to do this.

"Fine, but i'm telling you I'm not going to like this girl, who ever it may be." Charlie was a little uncomfortable when a smile lit up Harry's face and he started laughing.

"Oh I think you will change your mind when you see them. I know I almost did." With that Harry left Charlie speechless in the backyard.

The night finally came for Charlie to meet this Mystery person Harry was so adamant he meet, and Charlie had to tell himself he was not nervous about a hundred times. he found himself sitting at the empty table in the back of the restaurant, awaiting his date to arrive. He kept getting anxious when ever he saw a woman walk by, and smile at him, thinking this person was Harry's friend.

When he wasn't paying attention, he felt the chair across from him slide out and someone take a seat. He looked up and was shocked to see the person sitting there, smiling at him.

"Hey Charlie, I'm Harry's friend, Blaise." Charlie couldn't speak, let alone breath at the moment. They guy sitting across from him was gorgeous, Dark haye, deep blue eyes, tanned skin, perfect body. He looked to be Italian and this drove Charlie a little crazy.

"I don't understand." Charlie finally found himself saying. He never told anyone he was gay, and here Harry was setting him up with this guy.

"Harry said he suspected you might be gay, he has also known I have fancied you for awhile now. I'm sorry if he was wrong, maybe I should go." Charlie watched as Blaise began to stand up, but quickly grabbed his arm.

"No, please stay." There was no way Charlie was going to let this man go, not right now. Blaise nodded and sat back in his seat. They talked for a couple of hours, while eating, and Charlie found out they had allot in common, and that he really like his company.

At the end of the night Charlie apparated Blaise back to his place to say goodnight and couldn't help but pull the younger man into him. He looked into his eyes and saw no resistance, so he placed his lips upon the others. He felt the electricity flow into his body and never wanted to let go. After a couple of moments, he reluctantly pulled away, and saw the smile upon Blaise's face.

"I'm really glad Harry did this." Charlie breathed out.

"Me too, do you think we could do this Charlie?"

"I would be stupid if I said no." Blaise placed another small kiss on Charlie before he went into his house. Charlie quickly apparated back home, he had a friend to hug and then kill.


	17. Surprise Encounter

17\. Surprise Encounter (Blaise/Ron)

Warning: graphic sexual content.

Blaise was patiently hiding in an empty broom closet, waiting for when he knew his boyfriend would be walking by. He wanted to surprise him by grabbing him quickly inside and having his way with him. Finally the moment came and he heard hurried footsteps outside the door. Opening it slowly he reached out and wrapped his hand around the persons mouth and pulled them inside. He quickly cast a silence charm on his boyfriend so he wouldn't hear the complaining.

Blaise moved quickly placing his mouth over his boyfriend and running his tongue along his lower lip, trying to figure out why he was fighting him. A moment later the other mouth opened up allowing him entrance and letting their tongues dance around each other. Blaise removed his boyfriends pants and gently inserted a finger into his puckered hole.

He loved how the other pushed back, making his finger go all the way up and hit his prostate. His boyfriend arched into him before he removed his finger and spun him around. Blaise knew they didn't have much time before class began so he swiftly inserted his cock into the readied hole, holding back for a moment so he wouldn't explode.

As he wrapped his hand around his boyfriends cock he pumped swiftly in and out of his hole, loving the feel of their skin sliding against each other as they both came close to completion. Once they both had their release, Blaise magically put his boyfriends clothes back on and tooth the charm off. As he opened the door he expected to see Blonde hair and almost past out when he saw red.

"What the hell are you doing here, your not Draco?" He screamed at seeing the others face.

"No mate I'm not. But I bet I was better than he was." and with s smirk Ron Weasley walked off leaving Blaise completely dumbfounded by the truth.


	18. Secret Boyfriends

18\. Secret Boyfriends (Marcus/Draco/Cormac)

Warnings: Language, Slash threesome.

Cormac knew he was in love the moment he met them, he knew that if his friends found out he would be shunned. He wanted to stay with them for as long as he could, but knew that dream was going to come to an end, knowing they would end it.

On this particular day he sat on the stand of a very empty Quidditch pitch, watching the Slytherin team fly on their brooms during practice. he watched the two boys he was madly in love with soar around as their robes billowed in the wind behind them. He suddenly felt the bleachers next to him sag down and quickly came out of his trance as he looked to his side and saw Marcus smiling at him.

"Why are you here, arn't you supposed to be up with your team?" Cormac asked.

"I'm the captain and I wanted to get a quick kiss from my boy." As Marcus was leaning into him he moved slightly away, seeing the disappointing look come across his lovers face.

"What the fuck Cormac? I thought we talked about this last night?" He said grabbing his wrist.

"I know, I just don't think I can do this, yet."

"Well when you decide you can come let us know. He's not going to like this you know that."

"I know." Cormac felt a ter slip down his cheek, knowing that when he talked to them it was going to be over. He couldn't come out to everyone just yet. He loved them both but he wasn't ready to hear what everyone would have to say.

Later that night he found himself sitting out by the lake, knowing they would find him. Shortly after he sat down the other boys came to sit next to him. No one talked for what seemed like hours and Cormac liked it. He loved sitting between these two knowing he was completely protected.

"I don't understand." Draco said.

"You should he doesn't want anyone to know he's with us. He's to ashamed to let people know he is dating two guys and to make it worse we are both Snakes." Cormac felt his heart sink, he wasn't ashamed of them, just ashamed of himself. He stood up, pacing front of the two, trying to figure out what to say.

"I'm not ashamed of either of you, I love you both." Cormac didn't know how it happened so fast but his back was against the tree with Marcus's wand in his face.

"You do not love us, so stop lying. If you did you would have not cared if I kissed you at the pitch today."

"I do love you I do" Cormac began to cry, feeling his heart break. He saw Draco's hand go up to Marcus's arm, slowly forcing it down.

"Then why don't you want people to know about us Cor?" Draco asked in a whisper.

"I'm afraid alright, I'm afraid of what my friends will say when they find out I'm gay. I don't care what they think about who I am with after that, but to loose them because I am gay will kill me,"

"What about loosing us when you don't tell people who you are with, won't that kill you?" Marcus yelled into his face.

"Yes it will, I was praying you would give me a little more time, please."

"NO." Marcus screamed as Draco said,

"Yes."

"What? You will give him more time, again. How long do we have to wait Draco?" Marcus asked.

"As long as he needs Marcus." Draco all but yelled.

"Why?"

"Because we love him, I don't want to loose him over something so stupid, and what about you. I thought you were going to die the last time you thought we were loosing him. I would rather have him in secret than never have him at all." Draco and Cormac watched Marcus as all his defenses broke and tears started to run down his face.

"Fine, I can wait. Now lets go back to my room and make up." The devious grin Cormac so loved was back on his lovers face as the three boys made their way down to the dungeons.


	19. Subconscious Feelings

19\. subconscious feelings (Theo/Lavander)

Theo was sitting in the library absentmindedly staring at the most annoying girl in the world. His hands were playing with the pages of the book he was supposed to be studying as he watched her slowly walk over to him.

"You know, some people say that when you make hearts you love the person you are thinking about." Theo looked at her like she was completely crazy.

"What are you going on about Lavender?" He saw her nod her head towards his table and he looked down at his book, quickly slamming it shut once he saw the heart he had created with the pages.

"The way you were staring at me, makes me think the heart was for me." She smiled as she placed herself next to him and threw her arms around his neck. He quickly pried her arms off his person and moved as far away as he could.

"You are daft Woman, you infuriate me to no end. Your happy go lucky attitude drives me insane and your obsession over the Weasel make me want to throw up." A smile played on her face as she brought her self directly in front of his body and as she ran her hand from his face and over his chest she whispered in his ear.

"Seems to me that you are jealous of my affections towards won-won." then she left, leaving Theo completely dumbfounded but knowing that behind all the hatred he really did hold some feelings for the bubbly girl.


	20. from afar (colinDaphne)

20\. from afar (Colin/Daphne)

Colin always loved taking pictures of everyone and everything around him, everyone knew when he took their pictures. There was only one person he would not let see take their picture. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She was older and in Slytherin, so he never  
thought she would fancy him.

One day as he was leaving the potions class room he was cornered by the one person that could make all of his hyper-Ness go away. His hands were sweating and his breathing was ragged as she stepped right up into him.

"You know they say that a picture is worth a thousand words, Creevey. So what do all those pictures you have been sneaking of me say to you?" the girl asked him, smiling.

Colin couldn't find the words to reply and only did the one thing that came to his mind. He kissed her. He was awaiting for the slap to the face and was surprised when she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in to deepen the kiss. He loved the feel of her body pressed so close to his and was amazed that he was finally kissing the girl of his dream, the one he took pictures of from afar. He pulled away and smiled at Daphne, amazed that she didn't run away screaming.

"Was that better than taking my picture." She asked smiling placing a small kiss to his lips.

"A thousand times better." He replied kissing her again.


	21. I Object

21\. I Object (Draco/Hermione)

Who ever said all is fair in love in war was talking out of their ass. I lost everything in the war, friends, family, and most importantly the love of my life.

He came to me right before the final battle and told me he could no longer be with me, he supposedly didn't love me any longer. I knew that he was just trying to protect me, afraid for both our lives. The war has been over for six months and I still haven't heard from him.

I woke this morning to banging on my door and everything in me was wishing that it was him. My heart plummeted when I saw my best friend standing in front of me once I opened it.

"Have you seen the paper this morning?" Harry asked looking rather disgruntled

"No, why?" I asked as I had a paper thrust into my hand. I opened the paper and felt like I was going to be sick. I saw a picture of my love on the front, next to some blonde haired girl. The headline read:

Malfoy Heir Wedding Today to youngest Greengrass Girl.

I didn't even bother to read the rest of the article, dropping it from my hand. The tears started to roll down my face as a pair of strong arms wrapped around me.

"Are you just going to let him marry that girl, you love him Mione, don't let him go." Harry was the only one I told about my relationship with Draco, and he never judged me about it. After only thinking for a moment I ran and got dressed, grabbed Harry by the arm and apparated out of the house.

"Harry I don't think I can do this, I don't think I can go in there and break up a wedding."

"Hermione, you two loved each other, no one else knew but I did. I saw the way he was with you when no one was around. There is no way he does not love you. " Taking a couple deep breaths I slowly opened the church doors.

The isles were full of people and I saw the "Happy" couple standing at the front of the church. The priest was saying his lines as I walked up the isle.

"If there is anyone here that objects to the union of Draco and Astoria, Please speak now or forever hold your peace." I knew It was now or never, I had to speak up or loose him forever.

"I OBJECT" I heard gasps all around the church, and suddenly got nervous as Draco turned around and looked right into my eyes.

"I am in love with Draco, and I pray to Merlin that he still loves me too." I could feel a tear slip down my cheek, but would not wipe it away.

"What are you doing Draco, Get back up here." I started shaking as I saw Draco start to walk down to me.

"Hermione, why, what, I thought you left." He stated, I could see him start to cry as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I left? What are you talking about, you left me Draco." He pulled back, looking into my eyes.

"People told me" He started, looking over to his parents "You left for the states, that you moved on."

"No I have been here, waiting for you." I felt his lips on mine then, and I savored every minute of it. People were arguing around us but it felt like we were the only people in the room. Suddenly he was ripped from me by a very angry Astoria.

"Draco what are you doing, we are getting Married."

"I'm sorry, No we are not. This woman here is the only one I ever wanted to marry, I'm sorry." He grabbed my hand and led me out of the church, shock on his face when he saw Harry standing there.

"I'm glad you came out with her, if she came out alone I would have gone in there and hexed your balls off Draco."

"Potter" Draco said nodding his head to him before we apparated away from the church and into our future together.


	22. Occlumency Lust

22\. Occlumency lust (Harry/Severus)

He just wouldn't stop invading my mind, I know he could see how tired I was, after hours upon hours of succeeding getting into almost every last thought and memory I have. He was getting closer to the ones I was trying so hard to guard, the ones that involved him.

For the past several months my feelings have turned to more than just hate for the teacher who torments me. They have turned from hate to lust and now to longing. Longing to be near him all the time, to know what he is doing, where he is going. Longing to have him touch me in anyway other than as my teacher.

I know my father hated him, but when I found out he tormented the man before me as a boy, I lost most of the respect I had mustered for my father and turned toward looking more into the man in front of me.

"Potter, that is enough for today, now leave"

He sounded more upset than I have ever heard him and when he turned away from me he looked like he was in shock. I just remember the last thoughts I was having about him and knew he had seen them. I quickly moved to grab his arm but was pushed aside as he left for his personal quarters.

I had to do something now or I might not ever have this chance again, so I went threw the door after him. I knew he would probably just push me away but I had to do something.

"Sir" I said as I walked into his room to see him standing in front of the fire. He swigged down the fire whiskey he had in the glass he was holding and threw the empty container into the fire. I jumped from the sound of the glass breaking and froze when I heard him laughing.

"You think to put ridiculous thoughts into your head for me to see" He asked as he turned around to look at me. "Do you think that I would believe for one minute that someone like you, Lily's son, would feel anyway like that towards me?" I stood frozen, my heart beating so fast in my chest I didn't know what to say, let alone do.

He moved so fast towards me, I almost fell over when he was right in front of me. His breath tickled my face as he began to talk. "Tell me boy what were you thinking putting those thoughts in your head?"

I couldn't think, I only acted on the only thing I knew would blow him away and might get him to understand that my thoughts were real. I kissed him, I wrapped one hand around his neck and pulled him down to my level and just kissed him. I sucked on his lower lip and bit down ever so lightly, feeling my cock tighten as he moaned and opened his mouth, giving me perfect access to slip my tongue in and twirl it around his own.

I felt him pulling away and quickly wrapped my other hand around his back and pulled him in closer to me, so my erection was now pressing against him, so he could feel what he was doing to me. I wanted this man more than anything, and I was not going to let him think I was playing any games.

I felt him begin to harden as I rubbed my clothed covered cock against him, but all good things always come to an end and I found my self being pushed away. I stood there, panting, looking directly into his eyes and saw the lust that was emanating from them.

"You need to leave now, I will not tell the Headmaster about any of this and I think we just had our last lesson together. I am going to tell him he needs to teach you from now on Potter." With that he walked away from me, leaving me in the middle of his room alone.

I knew that this was not the end to what ever we would have in the future, but for right now, during this time of war, I will wait. I know he isn't going anywhere for the time being. I left that room after my last lesson happier than I have ever been.


	23. One night of Pleasure Or a night of pain

23\. One night of Pleasure… Or a night of pain? (Harry/Draco)

Warnings: Slash, Sexual content, AU  
A/N: Just wanted to let everyone know in my mind Cedric never died lol.

Harry knew that the end of the year game was a must if you wanted to have any real credit in this school. Some members of every house were going to attend and he also knew that his long time fantasy would be there. Seven years pinning over the same person and hiding your true  
sexual orientation would draw a lot of unwanted stress on the mind.

He figured if he finally went to the year end Game of truth and dare he would be able to let every one know that he was indeed Gay and maybe in the end let his feelings be known to a specific person, even though he knew he would only get laughed at.

This is why he found him self sitting in the Room of Requirement looking around at everyone that was there. He quickly realized that all the dares were sexual and the truth's were very personal. Every one took a small amount of Truth Serum at the beginning and the game was on a role.

It was Cedric's turn and he Dared Terry to give Seamus a blow job until he exploded. Terry seamed to not have any problems going to the Irish boy and latching onto his long thick cock. When Terry was done he rounded on Harry, who couldn't stop his face from becoming red after picking Truth.

"Well Harry this is your first year here, So I want to know why you haven't been with any girls since our dear Ginny and Who do you want to be with?"

Harry could feel the serum kicking in and couldn't hold back his answers as he blurted out,

"I'm gay and have fancied Draco for the past seven years." His eyes looked up and caught silver ones staring at him in amazement. He saw Draco smirk towards him and whisper something into Blaise's ear. Harry suddenly felt like coming here was a very bad idea and was trying to find a way to run.

"Just so you know, if you haven't noticed, everyone here is a guy. Our Dares are sexual in orientation so I think it would be safe to say that everyone here is Gay or at least bi, Harry." Cedric smiled at him.

"Oh, I wasn't even thinking that. Is that why you asked me here Terry?"

"Yeah, I suspected you were gay for awhile now, and figured you would like a safe place to come out to people, even though some here you may not like." Harry blushed knowing that Draco was still staring at him.

"Thanks for the thought Terry."

"Well your turn to pick Harry."

"Oh Right. Zabini, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Blaise answered smiling.

"Alright, I dare you to make Cedric Cum with out touching his cock." Cedric looked at Harry surprised he came out with that. Moments later Cedric came from Blaise's touch and redressed.

Harry never felt so hot in his life after watching that. He quickly caught Draco's glance and barley heard Blaise pick Draco and telling him something after he picked dare. He was shocked when Draco was now kneeling in front of him, not knowing what he was about to do.

"Um What are you doing?" Harry asked.

"My Dare."

"And what is that?"

" You will just have to sit there and find out, since you were not paying attention."

Harry felt himself being pushed down and his clothes removed. Draco quickly captured his mouth in a heated kiss and roamed his hands all over his body. Harry quickly became hard and his breathing labored as Draco sucked and bit onto his nipples and quickly inserted two fingers into his ass. Draco began to pump his fingers as fast as he could hitting Harry's prostate with each inward thrust, making Harry scream out his pleasure. After one last thrust of his fingers and a bite to a nipple, Harry released his cum all over his stomach, and watched as Draco licked it all off.


	24. Bring him to life

24\. Bring him to life (Harry/Draco)

Warnings: Slight pre slash relationship

Draco sat at his house table in the great hall during breakfast, alone at the end. Ever since the war ended he felt like he was living without a soul, like his spirit had fallen asleep giving him no hope for the future.

He knew no one cared what happened to him now, ever since he turned against everything he had been taught. He turned to the light at the end of the war and helped put an end to everything. He aided Potter and no one he was close to understood why.

Every time he looked up and saw those emerald green eyes looking at him he couldn't help but break. Normally he would of began a fight with the boy wonder, but the day that Potter came to him and offered protection for the information he knew, he couldn't help but sway sides.

After returning to the school he knew everything would be different. He wasn't even sure why he wanted to come back here in the first place, well yes he actually did. He was hoping that one person could see threw everything and bring his scared soul back to life.

So when he found him self sitting in the back of potions class, sitting next to Harry, he couldn't help but think maybe Harry would save him and show him that he was not completely dead inside.

As usual he waited at the end of class for everyone to file out so he could leave alone. As he was exiting the door he was pulled aside by strong hands on his fore arm.

"Draco we need to talk." He looked over and saw Harry staring at him with concern in his eyes.

"Fine." Draco followed Harry back to an empty room and sat at the nearest seat that he could find.

All breath was taken out of him when Harry sat down next to him and grabbed his hand in his.

"Draco I wanted to talk to you about why you seem like you don't want to live anymore. You are secluding yourself from everything and everyone and I hate seeing you like that."

"Well Harry, after turning on my friends and everything I was taught no one wants anything to do with me, and your side still doesn't trust me so why shouldn't I just want to end it."

"There are people who care about you Draco."

"No one cares for me, not even my family, my life is as good as void and nothing can bring me back."

"What about someone, what if someone cared about you so much that it would kill them if you were to die?"

"Yeah and who would that be? You?" Draco said with a glimmer of hope flashing in his eyes. He was definitely not expecting to feel soft lips press against his own, taking every last breath out of him. He felt the emptiness in side him start to fill with hope. Bringing him back to life.


	25. Fleeting Hope

25\. Fleeting Hope (Hermione/Severus)

Severus sat behind the pile of books on his desk, awaiting the imbecile's he called students, to finish their test. After several minutes he put  
down the small tome he was reading and peered through the hole in the book, to stare at the one student that was done.

She was sitting back in her chair, one hand in her lap and the other holding an apple. He watched as she brought the fruit up to her lips and slowly took a small bite from it. He suddenly felt his pants slowly tighten, making him self quickly turn away.

He had noticed how she started to grown into her own skin this year, and had often found himself just staring at her. He knew that she was older than the rest of her friends, due to the time turner, but also knew she would never hold feelings other then pure hatred for him.

His eyes slowly looked up again to see her mouth frozen on the apple, and her lips slightly raised into a smirk. He rose his eyes up and saw her staring at him as she took another bite of that damn apple.

He was brought back to reality when the alarm went off, letting the rest of the students know time was up. Severus quickly stood up to walk around and collect the test, dismissing each student as he did so. He saved Her for last and as he grabbed her paper he also grabbed her wrist making her stay in her spot.

"Miss Granger, you should know the rules by now about eating in my class."

"Yes sir." She replied while looking him directly in the eyes and smirking.

"Do not get smart with me Miss Granger."

"Yes Sir" She said as she brought the apple up to her mouth and slowly took another bite. He watched as her lips slowly ran across the apple as her teeth sunk into it. His pants were starting to get tight again and he quickly let go of her wrist.

"Is there a problem Sir?" She asked with a wink of her eye.

"Get out of my class Miss Granger." He stated as he turned around.

He noticed she walked past him instead and placed the apple in the trash next to his desk. She turned around and walked directly in front of him and placed a hand on his arm. Looking down he tried to move away from her and go back to his desk.

"Don't do that Severus."

"Don't call me that Miss Granger."

"Why not. I see how you look at me. I see the spark behind your eyes and know you want me. Why can't I feel the same way about you?" He turned around and looked in her eyes and saw no lie behind her words.

"Because you are far to young to know what you want Miss Granger. Do not bring up someone's hopes if you do not mean the words you say." He continued to his private chambers door and started to walk though. He stopped when he felt a hand on his back.

"I will show you that I care for you Severus. I just hope you can let down your walls and let me in. Good bye for now." She said as she placed a small kiss on his lips and left the room.


	26. A Brother's Love

26\. A Brother's love (Sirius/Regulus)

Warnings: insinuated incest

Sirius sat staring at the family tapestry in his home, his eyes scanning over the names of those in his family, only stopping on the ones he truly cared for. When he finally made his way to the bottom, he let out a straggled sob, seeing his brother Regulus's name. He loved his brother dearly and knew he stopped showing it when he was sorted into Slytherin.

His thoughts went back into his childhood memories to a time when he though the love he had for his brother was enough. He remembered the summer he returned home, the last one he ever spent there. His brother was fourteen and had grown into himself quite well. Sirius was sitting in his room when a knock sounded on his door and his brother walked in, towel wrapped around his waist. Water slowly dripped down from his hair and followed the chiseled path of his muscles down his chest and over his stomach, stopping right at the towel where his trail of dark hair was peeking out.

Sirius shook his head and looked up to his brother's face, seeing s smirk. He could feel his cheeks growing red and wondered what the hell his brother wanted.

"What are you doing in here, get some clothes on." Sirius yelled.

"Why, see something you like big Bro?" Sirius's mouth dropped open not believing what his brother was insinuating.

"You're off your rocker there little one." Regulus moved over to his brother's bed and stood directly in front of him. His fingers played with the end of his towel for a minute before he let it fall from his slim waist. Sirius tried to turn away but found his brother's hand holding his head still.  
"I'm not so little any more Sirius."

"Reg what are you" Sirius was silenced when he felt Regulus's lips on his own. He tried to push him off but was surprised at how strong the younger boy was as he felt himself being pushed back onto the bed. His mind raced as he felt his brother's erection pressed into his side and a hand starting to go down his own pants. He could not allow this to happen and pushed his brother off him hard and fast.

"Well I guess mom and dad's grown up dreams for you are going to be shattered." He smirked at his brother.

"Far from it, you do know that half our relatives were related when they married right?" Regulus said smirking back.

"Doesn't mean we have to be like the Reg, I love you but my love does not go that far, sorry."

"I know, I love you too." With that Regulus left the room without looking back.

Sirius was brought back to the present when he heard his front door open. He took one last look at his brother's name and smiled.

"I love you bro." He said thinking maybe he should have taken his brother up on his offer, that one time.


	27. Quidditch Parties

27\. Quidditch Parties (Blaise/Seamus)

Warnings: sexual content

Blaise knew the Slytherin parties were fun after they won a Quidditch match but he wanted to find out how the Gryffindorks partied after a win. So this is why he found himself standing in the corner of the Gryffindor common room, watching his rivals as they sat around drinking and dancing. Blaise found a cup thrust into his hand and looked up into the eyes Seamus.

"If you are going to crash our party, don't you think you should join in on the drinking games?" Seamus laughed and threw his arms around Blaise's shoulder.

Blaise tried to throw the offending arm off him but found it only got tighter. Deciding to follow the boys advice, Blaise quickly tipped the cup back and drank all of the contents in it.

"Well that is how you drink mate." Seamus laughed at him.

"Give me another and I'll show you how you drink." Blaise commented.

Moments later Blaise found himself on a bed, wrapped in Seamus's hold. The other boy had already removed both their clothing and was about to enter him. When he realized this he quickly flipped Seamus over on his back and positioned himself at the other boy's entrance.

"I am no bottom." He said as he quickly thrust into the Irish boy, ravishing his body with his lips and drawing in all the sounds Seamus was making. Blaise moved in fast and Hard, pounding his cock deep into the boy's body, hitting his prostate with each inward push. Seamus bucked his hips with every touch while pumping his own cock to Blaise's rhythm .

"So tight, going to cum." Blaise yelled

"Do it, I want to feel your seed in me, please." With those words Blaise drove home one last time sending his seed deep within Seamus as he felt the other boy's muscles clench around him, spraying them both with his own seed.

Blaise rolled off the boy beneath him and wrapped his arms tightly around the other shoulders, pulling him into his chest.

"When do you think we can tell them about us Seamus?" Blaise asked.

"Not right now, need sleep." As Seamus fell asleep Blaise's heart broke knowing the other boy would never tell anyone about him.


End file.
